


A Tent Full Of Fun

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Origins Wolverine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Minor riding, Rough Sex, Tent Sex, Wade Has Issues, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to have sex with you,” he quickly finished, watching as Logan stared up at him with a crooked brow. “... Have you ever had sex with a guy before?” he suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. </p><p>“Is... Is this what you wanted to talk about?” he asked incredulously, purposely ignoring his question. </p><p>“Well, I was hoping there’d be less talking,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tent Full Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Authorized Translation]A Tent Full Of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293656) by [cat_pure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure)



> I'm so happy and thankful to Tango999 for drawing a piece of art for this one off. xD I really love it, thank you so much!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072824/chapters/11665597?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_42442915

Logan couldn’t sleep, again. It had been third night in a row that he’d been staring up at the ceiling of his tent, his mind unwillingly focused on the innocent blood he had to spill that day and the days before. He wasn’t fond of the life he lived, but he never had the strength to leave Victor. The one who pulled him into the mercenary life. The X-team, as they called themselves. The group of skilled Weaponists and Mutants led by a human. He assumed two or three of them weren’t Mutants because they’d never shown their powers, or they had and he hadn’t been there.

Logan took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly releasing the air. He shifted his arms, one tucking itself under his head and the other resting on his stomach, his knee bending slightly under the thin blanket.

He hated the life, he hated the bloodshed, and he hated that Victor was so willingly happy to kill innocent people for no real reason. The life of a mercenary was the most horrid thing he could think of and he was living it because he didn’t want to leave his brother...

“Logan, you awake?” Wade...

He snapped himself from his thoughts, hiding the emotion from his face if he had any showing.

“No,” he replied bluntly, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He could hear shuffling at the door of his tent, telling him that the man was climbing in.

“Good, I wanna talk to you about somethin’,” he obviously ignored the ‘no’ and he really didn’t understand the hint. He sighed as he saw Wade come into view on his right side, crouching a little so he wouldn’t touch the roof.

“What do you want?” he asked exasperatedly, watching with a slightly raised brow as the man pulled the blanket from him and swung his leg over his abdomen with his knees on the ground either side of him, his hands placed on his pectorals. “Let me rephrase that, what’re you doin’?”

“Getting in position for sex, obviously,” he stated casually, without any shame, expression change and in a matter-of-fact tone, like it was an everyday thing. Logan was actually a little stunned that he had nothing to retort or reply with. It was blunt, straight forward, sudden and unexpected. Really unexpected. He thought that from the way he described women he’d been as straight as a titanium slab.

“Hey, anyone in there?” Wade asked as he slapped the side of his head. Logan blinked a few times, re-trying to work his mind around it. “Did I just break your brain?... if you have one?” he heard the mocking.

“Wait, so...” he didn’t actually know how to go about it. “You want... to...” he really had no idea. The other man had been nodding along to each word that left his lips, trying to hold himself back long enough for the man to take it in... but...

“Have sex with you,” he quickly finished, watching as Logan stared up at him with a crooked brow. “... Have you ever had sex with a guy before?” he suddenly asked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

“Is... Is this what you wanted to talk about?” he asked incredulously, purposely ignoring his question. He wouldn’t say that he didn’t like the idea, it was just Wade. The man had bad timing and a put off attitude. Though, he admitted that the man had an amazing physic and he seemed pretty flexible with the way he swung his swords.

“Well, I was hoping there’d be less talking,” he mentioned honestly, the smirk still in place.

“The guys didn’t put you up to this, did they?” He asked out of nowhere, his expression darkening a little. He noticed Wade’s smile dim.

“No. I’d have sex whether they put me up to it or not, I’m doing this willingly,” There was something a little different about the Merc. He was more open and Logan couldn’t sense any lies. He wanted sex with him and no one put him up to it as a sick joke. “So, sex or no sex?”

Logan sighed through his nose, his eyes wandering down Wilson’s torso for a few seconds. The man had an impressive body. Wide chest, leading to a narrow waist and then to slightly curved hips. Perfect proportions for what was going through his mind, and Wade was in the perfect position.

“Want me to take it off?” he gestured to his slightly faded red vest teasingly, his fingers threading the hem and his smirk returning with full force. Logan eyed his upper chest, a sort of torturous idea forming. He pushed himself from the thin mattress, feeling Wade lift and shift back for him to move.

He drew a smirk of his own onto his lips as he gripped Wilson’s hips, seeing a curious shine in the man’s eyes. “Soft or rough?” he asked roughly, his eyes levelled with Wade’s jawline.

“You really have to ask?” he whispered, he could tell Wade was more focused on what the hands on his hips were doing. Seeing his features soften as he felt them gradually shifting up, the blunt nails digging into the skin above his beltline. Logan slid his fingers into the waistband of his trousers, feeling the soft, but strong skin on his hips and slowly slipped them further into the material.

He noticed Wade undoing his trousers, taking the strain in his belt away and letting his hands venture further in to grope the two perfectly curved cheeks, hearing a shuddering breath leave the merc’s lips. His smirk darkened as his fingers delved deeper into his pant, pulling apart the cheeks to rub at the outer flesh of his hole.

“Pants are in the way,” the Merc mentioned with a teasing smirk, his hands reaching up to Logan’s shoulders.

“Then shove ‘em down,” the older man ordered, pulling back a little for him to do so. He pushed them down until they were loosely folded around the bottom of his thighs, happy that the trousers were almost overly baggy.

He found it much easier to reach the Merc’s hole without the pants in the way. He pushed two dry fingers against the tight entrance, roughly sliding them in and not worrying about hurting the man. True, with any normal man it would have been considerably painful, but Wade wasn’t a normal man. He enjoyed pain. His poof, that he was currently rutting back against his fingers that were knuckle deep, muttering little inaudible curses to himself.

He started pulling and pushing on his digits, feeling the Merc’s ring very slowly loosen with his movement. It helped that the man was pushing back against his fingers, giving him assurance that he hadn’t been hurting him.

“Screw the foreplay, Logan,” he ordered quietly. “I want you inside me,” And if that didn’t give him a raging hard on he didn’t know what would. He definitely felt the strain from his own pants.

“I know you’re a masochist, but I don’t want you tearing,” the words came out a bit more ‘caringly’ than he wanted, making it sound like he cared more than he should.

“I’m touched,” he teased, quietly moaning as Logan massaged his insides, a third finger soon joining the two and pushing in until his knuckles hit the outer ring. “I didn’t know you worried about my wellbeing. What’s next? A candle lit dinner? A walk through the park, or woods in our case?”

“You talk too much,” he stated without his usual irritation, reaching his free hand up to the back of the Merc’s neck and pulling his face down to his own, connecting their lips in a rather hungry open-mouthed kiss. Their mouths moulded together perfectly with each tilt of the head and curve of the neck, their tongues sliding and twisting around in a wet wrestling match where their mouths met.

Logan was the first to break the kiss, or mouth attack, not pulling away, but just withdrawing his lips from the other man. Oxygen was a much needed source for life, in his opinion.

“... Wow,” he heard Wade pant, glancing up to see a slightly dishevelled and breathless looking Merc. “If I’d known you were a great kisser I would’ve shown up soo- Aahh,” the sound he released was more pleasure than pain, he could see it in the man’s eyes. He was surprised that Wade forgot that he still had a literal handful of fingers inside him.

“Found it,” he chimed in with a teasing smirk. That smirk quickly disappeared when he felt his back connect with his thin mattress under him and his fingers being pulled from the merc’s hole.

“Great. Get your dick out so I can lube it with my mouth or I’m riding you dry,” that was a definite turn on and it surprised him that he hadn’t exploded in his trousers. He pushed the lower part of his body from the ground and reached down to unbuckle himself.

Eventually, the not-so-mini Logan was freed from its restricting, heated pants, the organ twitching slightly when the cold air hit it. His trousers were at the bottom of his thighs, loose like Wade’s.

“Wonder how far I can deep-throat you, you’re a big one,” he sounded like he was talking to his dick, with the ‘very’ seductive lust filled voice, more than to himself or Logan. He looked almost hypnotized as he stared at it, desire easily noticeable in his eyes. Just from the words Logan could feel the strain and pull of ‘want’, ‘need’ and he could feel his control limiting. He also felt the tightening of his sac, telling him he really needed to be inside the mouthy basterd.

“So, you gonna lube me, Wilson, or you just gonna stare?” he smirked, leaning up onto his elbows. The Merc’s eyes shot up to the mutant, a dark smile suddenly appearing.

“I think I might just frame it,” he joked, leaning down the side of the slightly over-average sized dick, ghosting his lips over it before gently latching onto the base and sucking lightly at the skin. Wade heard the soft exhale leave the larger mans’ mouth.

He gradually slid his tongue out and skimmed the tip against the hot skin, slowly flattening it and sliding up from the base to the tip in one swift motion. Once he reached the top he looked up to the almost entranced eyes, winking before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, slowly beginning to bob his head and get lower and lower on Logan’s dick. He loved how big it was and was sure he wouldn’t have been able to get it ‘all’ into his mouth. He would damn well try though.

He gently gripped the base of his cock, hollowing out his mouth and throat to go as deep as he could.

The Merc could feel the tip pass through the hole in the back of his mouth, ya’know, where there’s the dangly bit, and gently press against the back of his throat. At least he knew how deep it could go.

He gradually pulled back and tightened his lips around the cock as reached the tip, smoothly lapping at the slightly weeping head to taste the pre-cum.

“Do you even ‘have’ a gag reflex?” Logan asked a little breathlessly, his head dropped back a bit to look up at the ceiling of his tent, even with his eyes closed. He was sure he closed them about half way through the lubing blowjob.

“I dunno, that was the first real deep-throat I’ve ever done,” he hummed back as he continued to lather his dick in saliva, slowly moving up and down the shaft from different angles. He didn’t notice Logan lifting his head to stare at him, his eyes wider than usually and his brows creased. He looked mildly stunned by that little bit of information.

Wade slowed his moving tongue and smirked, looking up to the mutant as he teasing slid it along the thin line of the slit. He could see his teeth clench together and his lids nearly close completely. He didn’t think he would’ve had that much of an effect on him, but he wasn’t complaining.

He gradually pulled back from the leaking cock and moved to stand, pulling off his boots and trousers before dropping them in arms reach. He shifted again and lined himself up with Logan’s crotch, staring down at him with a smile.

“You ready, _Jimmy_?” he called his name seductively, reaching behind him to stroke the shaft of his dick. With each rub he got closer and closer to lining up the head with his hole, feeling it gently press against it after a handful of stroking. (Pun intended)

“Just sit down already,” he ordered breathily, a hand reaching up to the Merc’s hip where it gripped tightly.

“Oh Logan. I love it when you get all control-y,” he teased with a faked love-truck tone, purposely irritating the mutant. He let out a soft chuckle and gradually lowered himself, feeling the thick cock stretch him further than the fingers did and it made him moan. He was definitely a masochist. He loved the cold burn that came with the widening. The feeling of his hole being extended.

Wade exhaled as he continued to get lower and lower on Logan’s cock, relaxing his muscles when they protested to the intrusion getting deeper. He could feel it pressing against his insides as it slid further in, almost, almost reaching his fun-spot. He knew where it was, he’d had enough Wade’s-alone-time to know exactly where his joy-spot was located. And he estimated that the mutants head was just an inch away.

His glazed over eyes glanced down at Logan when he let out an audible, deep breath. His eyes were closed, his brow was furrowed, his lips were making a faint ‘o’ shape wherever he breathed out and his chest was rising and falling under the thin grey-ish white vest.

“If you keep frowning like that, your face is gonna be stuck,” he stated in the silence, gesturing to his brow-line.

“You picked... one helluva time to talk about the way I look,” he groaned, opening his eyes a little to look up at the Merc. He’d never actually seen the man look so... so... Wade was breathing low and heavy, he had a layer of sweat on his skin, his lust glazed eyes and his faintly curved mouth were open, his hair was a little tousled and he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the feel of the mutant inside him. It was insanely sexy.

“Just sayin’,” he sighed deeply, bringing his hands up to rest on Logan’s chest where he gripped the damp material. He was fully sheathed, with the upper part of the mutants’ shaft pressed against his fun-spot. He started to rock his hips, feeling his insides being pulled and pushed against.

“Deep... so deep,” he groaned lowly and gently clenched around Logan, almost feeling him strain against thrusting up into him. Wade wanted him to, needed him to. He wasn’t a fan of being slow.

The Merc lifted his body from the mutants’ and he dropped himself down with a controlled speed, feeling his nerves spasm lightly when the head skimmed his prostate.

Logan started to thrust up into the body, his grip on the man’s hip briefly tightening to hold him. His pace wasn’t slow and he knew that Wade wouldn’t want it to be. He rocked up into the Merc, feeling him drop down to meet him half way and then lift to repeat the action again and again.

“You’re not gonna break me, Logan. C’mon,” his voice was shaky and rough. He knew he wasn’t going to break him. It took way more than rough sex to even injure the man.

He let out a low grunt and pushed up from the mattress, swapping their position so Wade was on his back with the mutant between his legs.

“You asked for it, bub,” he growled, pulling his hips far back only to thrust forward, deep into the Merc. The man arched the small of his back, one hand reaching up to grip onto Logan’s shoulder while the other ripped at the mattress near his hip.

“Ah-god, c’mon, more,” he said breathlessly. Logan did just that. He started rocking his hips, strong and solid thrusts that had the merc moaning in his throat. In and out, in and out.

Logan never really had thoughts about fucking Wade, but he sure as hell would now. The pleasurably blissful, dirty look he had, the sinful noises leaving his lips, his damn gorgeous body and physic.

The mutant leaned down and bit into the merc’s neck, tasting the light salty flavour of his skin and started sucking and biting. He let grunts and quick groans leave him while he continued to forcefully buck his hips forward into the younger man. He was tight and clenched around him just right for it to feel amazing. All the women he’d had in bed were nothing to the heat and softness of Wade’s insides. He fitted him perfectly.

“Marking... me as yours? ... I didn’t think you were the possessive type, _Jimmy,_ ” he panted breathlessly, even his laugh sounded strained while he thrusted back against Logan’s strong, solid hips. He had a rhythm and the merc picked it up quickly, lifting his hips and slamming back just as the mutant thrusted forward into him.

He pulled his mouth from his neck for air, breathing harshly against the others skin as he took oxygen in and out.

“I’m not,” he stated roughly and took the skin between his teeth again, latching on like a mutant leech. He tilted his hips a little, only a few inches, but he felt like he had a better angle and was proven right when he heard a pretty loud moan leave the merc’s throat. He hit his spot pretty hard.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ there, again!” Logan couldn’t help the almost animalistic growl that left him. He thrusted hard into him again, feeling Wade roughly slam his body back into his hips. With the amount of force the two were using he wouldn’t be surprised if the merc would be bruised in the morning, barely able to sit down without at least a hiss or grunt.

Logan bit down harder and felt the hand from his shoulder tightly grip his hair, not pulling on it, instead to keep him there. He took that as a good sign, freaking masochist.

The mutant pushed as far as he could go in to the merc, feeling him push back just as hard, both pulling back in unison only to repeat the actions over and over and over again. He could feel all of the heat around them and he could definitely feel the almost scolding heat curling inside him, directly flowing into the lower parts of his body.

He quickened his pace considerably, thrusting fast and hard into the lean body under him and feeling him push back with every strong buck of his hips. He was close and by the incredibly tight clenching he was getting from the merc, he was close too.

 He roughly thrusted a few more times, making them more forceful and deeper until he felt like he’d burst. Wade blew before him, a throaty moan leaving him. His back was still arched and he was still tense around his cock when he hit his limit, biting down on the merc so the only sound that left him was an elongated deep, rough groan.

They stayed there like that, Logan with his teeth clamped to the crook of his shoulder and neck and Wade holding tightly to the mattress and the mutants’ hair. They didn’t move for a while, just lying there all tangled up and holding completely still. Both panting breathlessly, though Wade had a bit of a wheeze to his.

“... That was fun,” the merc panted, breaking the silence. He sounded dazed and groggy, probably still in the high of his climax.

“Shut up...” Logan was still in his. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sex like that. He creased his brows when he felt wade shift, his arms circling around him and his hands resting up on his shoulder blades.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” he wasn’t going to shut up, Logan knew that. He never does.

“I wouldn’t mind a few nightly visits,”

** Art by Tango999 **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I sure as hell did xD


End file.
